hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bed Wars
In BedWars, you and up to 3 teammates battle for control of the Dreamscape. Gather Gold, Iron, Diamonds and Emeralds to buy Items or upgrades for you or your team. Different resources can be used to buy different items or upgrades at the island shopkeeper. Every team has a respawn bed on their island. If your team's bed is destroyed, you can no longer respawn. Defend you bed to survive and destroy other team's beds then kill them to win! Discover awesome in-game cosmetics in BedWars Loot Chests. Visit the Shopkeeper in the Lobby to unlock boxes which you can buy on the Store (or find when leveling up). The more you play, the more you level up. Gather resources, defend your base, support your teammates and eliminate all enemy beds and players to win. __FORCETOC__ Info * Collect Resources from Generators. * Buy essential weapons and supplies * Destroy your opponents beds. * Destroy your enemies. * At all costs, PROTECT YOUR BED! CROSS-TEAMING IS PUNISHABLE! Gameplay BedWars is a minigame where you have a bed to protect and players to eliminate in maps consisting of floating islands. A player is eliminated when their bed is destroyed and he/she is killed. As long as the a team's bed is not destroyed, everyone in that team will respawn back at their island after they die unlimited amount of times. This game can be played in solo, with another person in your team (doubles), with 2 other people in your team (3v3v3v3) and 3 other people in your team (4v4v4v4). Solo and doubles consists of 8 teams (red, yellow, green, aqua, blue, pink, white and gray) while 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4 consists of only 4 teams (red, yellow, green, blue). The game begins with each player/team spawning on their home islands inside each base. Behind each spawn is each team's/player's forge, which is used to gather iron and gold to buy items like blocks, armour, tools, utility, and weapons. To buy items, you'll have to enter the Item Shop menu, which is by rightclicking on the mob (villager by default) with the text "Item Shop" above it's head inside your base. As you'll probably notice, there is one more mob inside your base, but with the text "Solo Upgrade" or "Teams Upgrade" (depending on if you're playing on solo or not). By rightclicking on that mob, a menu shows up, letting you purchase upgrades that applies for everyone in your team, like armour protection, weapon sharpness and your forge. Those upgrades can't be purchased with iron and gold though, but only with diamonds which are found in diamond generators beside each home island. In the middle of each map, which usually consists of one huge island, emeralds can be found generating in emerald generators. In Solo- and Doubles maps, there are 4 emerald generators, while in 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4 there are only 2. Emeralds are used to buy more powerful items in the Item Shop. Inside each base, there are 2 different chests; a normal chest and an ender chest. In the normal chest, every item you put inside will be accessible to everyone else in your team. While in the ender chest, you can keep all of your stuff for yourself, not only that, but everything you put inside the enderchest will be accessible on any other home island on their ender chest. After a team is eliminated, other teams will be able to open their chest and take anything the eliminated team has put inside during the time they weren't eliminated. Item Shop Armor * Leather Armor: Default * Permanent Chain Armor: 40 Iron * Permanent Iron Armor: 12 Gold * Permanent Diamond Armor: 6 Emeralds Melee Weapons Blocks * 16 Wool: 4 Iron * 16 Hardened Clay: 12 Iron * 4 Blast-Proof Glass: 12 iron * 12 End Stone: 24 Iron * 16 Ladder Pieces: 4 Iron * 16 Wood Planks: 4 Gold * 4 Obsidian: 4 Emeralds Ranged Weapons * 8 Arrows: 2 Gold * Bow: 12 Gold * Bow (Power I): 24 Gold * Bow (Power I, Punch I): 6 Emeralds Tools * Permanent Shears: 30 Iron * Wooden Pickaxe: 10 Iron ** Used to be default before it got replaced with the wooden sword. ** This item can be upgraded as follows: *** Stone Upgrade: 10 Iron *** Iron Upgrade: 3 Gold *** Diamond Upgrade: 6 Gold ** Upon death, this item will downgrade if it is above a wood level. * Wooden Axe: 10 Iron ** This item can be upgraded as follows: *** Stone Upgrade: 10 Iron *** Iron Upgrade: 3 Gold *** Diamond Upgrade: 6 Gold ** Upon death, this item will downgrade if it is above a wood level. Potions * Speed II Potion (45 Seconds): 1 Emerald * Jump Boost V Potion (45 Seconds): 1 Emerald * Invisibility Potion (30 Seconds): 1 Emerald Utilities * Golden Apple: 3 Gold * Icefish/Silverfish/Bedbug: 50 Iron ** When purchased, they first appear as a snowballs, that when thrown, releases a silverfish that will attack any nearby opponents after the ball has hit a block for 15 seconds. Each player can only spawn 5 silverfish at a time. * Iron Golem/Dream Defender Egg: 120 Iron ** With a Iron Golem Egg, players can decide where to spawn their Iron Golem, they will attack any nearby opponents. The Iron Golem's health are reduced in this game, making it quite easy to kill them; with only a few hits with a sword/bow and arrow, with the addition of it despawning in 240 seconds. Each player can only spawn 2 Iron Golem's at a time. * Fireball: 50 Iron ** Can be fired away by right clickling (or whatever your controls are). When colliding with a player or block, it explodes, causing nearby players to take damage and to get flung away a few blocks and causes certain nearby blocks that's been placed down to break. Players can actually change the direction of a flying fireball, by punching it (but it is usually difficult to hit it) and by shooting it with a bow and arrow. Sandstone, Endstone, Blast-Proof Glass, and Obsidian can't be broken by fireballs. * Instant TNT: 4 Gold (Solo/Doubles) OR 8 Gold (3v3/4v4) ** Activates immediately after it has been placed. Obsidian and Blast-Proof Glass can't be broken by TNT. * Ender Pearl: 4 Emeralds * Water Bucket: 1 Emerald ** Water is a good defense against fireballs and TNT, it also slows down potential invaders. * Bridge Egg: 2 Emeralds (Solo/Doubles) OR 4 Emeralds (3v3/4v4) ** When thrown this builds a bridge made of wool. Recommended Items This list of items is not made up. This can be viewed from the shop by clicking the book that says Recommended Items (original) Early-Game * Chain Armor * Stone Sword * Shears * Pickaxe * Wool Mid-Game * Iron Armor * Iron Sword * Axe * Wood Planks * Hardened Clay Late-Game * Diamond Armor * Diamond Sword * TNT * Bridge Egg * End Stone Upgrades Events After certain times in the game, certain events happen. Use the list below to plan ahead. * After 06:00 - Diamond Generators Upgrade to Tier II * After 12:00 - Emerald Generators Upgrade to Tier II * After 18:00 - Diamond Generators Upgrade to Tier III (Max) * After 24:00 - Emerald Generators Upgrade to Tier III (Max) * After 30:00 - All Beds automatically get destroyed * After 40:00 - The Ender Dragons spawn for Sudden Death * After 50:00 - The game Automatically ends. Maps This is a list of current maps. To see all BedWars maps, click here. Solo & Doubles Airshow.png|Airshow|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Airshow_(BedWars) Amazon.png|Amazon|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Amazon_(BedWars) Crypt.png|Crypt|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Crypt_(BedWars) Glacier.png|Glacier|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Glacier_(BedWars) Hollow.png|Hollow|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow_(BedWars) Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Lighthouse_(BedWars) Lotus.png|Lotus|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Lotus_(BedWars) Pernicious.png|Pernicious|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Pernicious_(BedWars) Playground.png|Playground|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Playground_(BedWars) Rooftop.png|Rooftop|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Rooftop_(BedWars) Speedway.png|Speedway|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Speedway_(BedWars) Waterfall.png|Waterfall|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Waterfall_(BedWars) Teams Aquarium.png|Aquarium|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Aquarium_(BedWars) Archway.png|Archway|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Archway_(BedWars) Ashore.png|Ashore|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Ashore_(BedWars) Boletum.png|Boletum|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Boletum_(BedWars) Chained.png|Chained|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Chained_(BedWars) Eastwood.png|Eastwood|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Eastwood_(BedWars) Invasion.png|Invasion|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Invasion_(BedWars) Lectus arena.png|Lectus Arena|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Lectus_Arena_(BedWars) Stonekeep.png|Stonekeep|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Stonekeep_(BedWars) Treenan.png|Treenan|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Treenan_(BedWars) Swashbuckle.png|Swashbuckle|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Swashbuckle_(BedWars) Cosmetics * Projectile Trails * Victory Dances * Final Kill Effects * Sprays * Island Toppers * Death Cries * Shopkeeper Skins * Kill Messages * Glyphs Loot Crates Loot Crates are in-game boxes that can be obtained when leveling up in BedWars, or buying crates via the Hypixel Store. Loot Crates give Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary in-game cosmetics when opened. Some of these cosmetics include glyphs, faces, victory dances, and more! Strategies/Tips and Tricks Defense * Never use only wool or glass to protect your bed. Use wood, Hardened clay, endstone, wood, or best yet: obsidian. * Look up into the sky and around your island often, you might catch a player trying to be sneaky or an incoming fireball. * Always make sure to buy It's a Trap, people will try to burrow into your defences and use invisibility potions. If you notice particles bouncing on your bridge, it's most likely an invisible player. * Put some Iron Golems/Dream Defenders around your base to detect unnoticed / invisible players. Note that it does despawn after 240 seconds. Items and upgrades * Diamonds could also be a good resource to go after, as it is easier to obtain than emeralds and can be used to upgrade certain statistics. * Don't spend all your iron on fireballs at the start of the game. The fireballs might kill some of your enemies but they could also destroy your bridges. * Do not spend all your diamonds on the Dragon upgrade unless the game is about to go into Sudden Death. Offense * Stealth-bridging,' the technique of building a bridge (usually to the closest team island) that is essentially silent, commonly performed with a bridge near the horizontal build limit and to the side so that players inside the team base will not hear the blocks being placed or see the bridge heading toward them. * When rushing for a team's bed, a good way is to TNT drop. Build up a stack of blocks, at least 10 blocks high, and then build yourself above the target team's bed. Unless anyone in the team you're attacking has a bow or fireballs, the team will be pretty much helpless. When above their bed, drop TNT on the bed. If the TNT manages to destroy enough blocks to make the bed visible, just jump and down break their bed. Do note that this strategy often only works at the start of the game, as many teams invent in Obsidian later on, rendering TNT useless. * When rushing other islands, ''never ''leave your bed unprotected. Invaders may take advantage of your absence and destroy your bed. * Using invisibility potions and potion of leaping (speed potions are optional) at the same time is very effective especially when using TNT, this can sometimes throw the enemy team in a state of panic. Rushing to the center * Rushing to the center can be a risky but rewarding option. Emeralds can be obtained there, which are used to buy powerful items from the shop, but keep in mind that the central area is heavily contested. If you are rushing the middle, be sure to do so early on in the game. Remainings * It is often a good idea to play doubles or any higher game mode with people you know, this way the amount of people harming the team or confusion occurring is kept at a minimum. * Dividing up jobs in multiplayer teams is usually a good idea, you could put someone in charge of defense and another in charge of gathering Emeralds. * After you eliminate a team and you are relatively safe, check the normal chest for any resources, tools, or loot the team may have left inside. Category:Minigames Category:BedWars